Detection systems typically reduce issues resulting from automobile accidents by decreasing a response time with respect to emergency responders. Errors with respect to detecting or judging a violation, error, failure, or circumstance associated with a cause of an accident may unjustly penalize drivers, insurance companies, and any additional involved parties. The aforementioned errors may be associated with complex accident scenarios that if left to manual interpretation may be too complex for determining an accurate cause. For example, a multi-vehicle accident caused by, inter alia, a texting driver, a hot coffee spill, a deer cutting across a highway, etc.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.